


it’s so cold

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Sad Ending, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, other people are mentioned but only wilbur is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: he let out a shaky breath, trembling as he stood, alone, in the crater that was once l’manberg.he glanced around at the destruction. the podium was gone. the chairs were gone. it was all gone.
Kudos: 40





	it’s so cold

wilbur stepped forward, his ringing ears returning to normal.

he let out a shaky breath, trembling as he stood, alone, in the crater that was once l’manberg,

the brown haired man crossed his arms, hugging himself tight.

he glanced around at the destruction. the podium was gone. the chairs were gone. it was  _ all gone. _

his friends.

they were gone too.

tommy, techno, tubbo, niki, fundy…

all gone.

because of him.

he remembered their terrified screams.

he remember tommy, racing towards tubbo in a desperate attempt to save his friend.

tubbo, who had a horrified look on his face as he heard the familiar hiss of tnt, as he slowly looked towards his friend.

techno, whose eyes widened as he realized wilbur followed through with his plan.

niki, whose ghastly shriek echoed across the hills as she attempted to run, but was unable to escape as the explosions enveloped her.

fundy, who was frozen in fear, only attempting to run at the last second with a panicked wail, but not even making it a few steps before the explosions reached him.

a sob wracked his body as he stared down at the ground.

the silence was overbearing, the only sound was the crackling flames and the soft rain.

ash fell around him. there was smoke and clouds covering the sky.

rain fell from above, he looked up, frowning.

wilbur’s spoke, his shaky voice slicing through the silence as he shook.

“it’s raining.”

he said quitely.

“why is it still raining?”

he asked, but nobody was there to answer his question.

his brow furrowed.

“i did what i was supposed to. why...why is it raining?” 

silence.

wilbur looked back to the ground. it could have been seconds, but in the moment it felt like hours before he finally spoke once more.

“...it’s so cold..”

he whispered, a tear escaping his eye and flowing down his face.

he collapsed to his knees, pressing his forehead to the ground as he continued to shake. 

“why is it so cold?” 

no answer came to him. his friends were gone. he was alone.

it’s so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> heres smthn i casually decided to write cause i was bored
> 
> arg wilbur brainrot


End file.
